Gettin' them home
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: Sequal to The Blank Disk. If you have not read The Blank Disk do not read this... yet.
1. Day 1: The introduction

AN: if you have not read The Blank Disk, read it or this story will make no sense. None whatsoever. Oh and Blue-Bell stayed at home with me. Flame is not in the story. She is at Brionna's house.

Well as you heard from my last story, my plan to get Toothless home backfired and brought the teens to my house. Well I explained how I put the disk in the XBOX and Toothless vanished in midair.

"…And that's how I think you got here." I said as I finished my explaining.

"How is this even possible?!" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know, but you'll have to stay here, meantime." I replied. "I'll go ask my great-grandparents if they will let you stay over till you find a way to get home."

1 minuet of begging later

"Okay guys you can stay over but you will need to blend in." I said. "We need to go shopping."

9 hours of boredom with shopping later

"Well this should help you blend in." I said as I handed their new stuff to them. Hiccup got a hoodie, a black shirt with the words "rock 'n roll" on it, some Nike tennis shoes, and a pair of blue jeans. Astrid got jeans, a shirt that said "Pretty girls break hearts. Me and my girls break necks.", a headband, and some flip-flops. Ruffnut got a black knee length skirt, a blue shirt, some flip-flops, and an MP3 player. (Astrid told her about them.) Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout got the same things as Hiccup except the shirt.

"I wonder how tomorrow will be." I said "I just wonder."


	2. Day 2: The bully

**This is dedicated to ImagineMusic who practically **_**wrote **_**the chapter.**

Me and the gang went to Bri's house. (**AN: Bri is Brionna's nickname.**)

Hiccup and the others looked around the house.

"What is this place?" Snotlout asked.

"It's called a house, in case you haven't noticed." Brionna said causing most of the teens to laugh.

"Wait. How are we supposed to get home?" Hiccup asked suddenly worried.

"Well we could probably use the disc again."

"Oh right!" Everyone opened the XBOX only to realize that the disc was gone.

"Where did it go?!" Willow asked.

"I think I know where..." I said in a monotone looking at Stormfly who just crushed it between her teeth.

"Good going , Stormfly..." Astrid said sarcastically. The dragon cooed happily not quite catching the sarcasm.

"Well... It looks like you guys are going to high school." I chirped.

"HIGH SCHOOL?!" The other teens except Astrid yelled.

"Yeah... That replacement Torture Room where you go learn, get bullied, such and such."

"I've lived long enough with getting bullied... I don't want to go." Hiccup said looking down.

"Don't worry. Astrid will protect you. Right Astrid?" Willow asked threateningly at the blonde who nodded.

"Good. So it's settled. Don't worry. You aren't going to get hurt all that much. They'll just shove you in your own locker and keep you there until the next class. And that made Hiccup run off and I had to go catch him.

As soon as I caught up to Hiccup, he was trying to get away from me. I knocked him over.

"Dude! Don't worry about it! Geez... It's not like you're going to die. We can share our schedule how about that? You get to stick with me for the day. Besides, if anyone decides to make fun of you I can always beat them to a pulp. I mean, I've done it before." I said helping him up.

"Fine..."

"We might want to change your name though... We don't want everyone hiccupping as a way to make fun of you."

"So what are we going to come up with?"

"I dunno... Drake? Jake? Jason? Mike? Aran? Ethan? Nick? Nike? You choose a name that has NOTHING to do with your Viking traditional stuff... We're going to change Fishlegs' Ruff and Tuff's names as well. Astrid and SnotFace can keep their names. Mostly because I wasn't SnotFace to be made fun of."

"I'll go with Ike. I like that name."

"Alright, Ike. Let's get going."

-Back at home-

I took Hiccup back.

"Alright, listen up! At school, we're going to call Hiccup by the name Ike. And Snotlout, if you use his real name I'll kill you." I said glaring at the fat teen.

"Fishlegs, you're name's going to be Bob... Mostly because it fits you perfectly. Astrid, you get to keep your name. I like it. Ruff, you're going to go by Debby. Tuff, you go by Randy." I announced.

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

"You keep your name." I growled. He whimpered slightly. Some bully he is...

-The next day-

We all walked to school. Hiccup got his schedule back and it was exactly like mine since I asked them to give him all my classes. I feel like such a bodyguard...

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hiccup -err...- Ike asked.

"Listen to the person in the front of the class. That's the easiest way." I explained.

"Alright..."

-In class-

"Alright, students! We have a new student today!" the teacher announced. Everyone looked at me and Ike.

"Who's that?"

"What's your name?" "

Oh... That's Ms. Deen. She doesn't kill you don't worry." Hiccup -... WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT?!- Ike decided not to speak.

"He can't use his vocal chords I'm guessing... His name is Ike."

"Doesn't he have a last name?"

"Uhhh..."

"NO! No he doesn't... His parents died... And he doesn't really want to talk about his last name anymore... So he's just Ike."

"Oh. Well you have an empty seat next to yours right?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"Good. You'll be sitting next to Alyssa." Ike nodded and followed me to our seats. This was going to be one long day... New kid will be known as a mute kid until we can find a way to get him home... This is such a disaster...

Snotlout began shoving everyone he saw in his way after the first class. He's already been the school bully. People keep calling him the Anonymous Bully. But honestly, I'd just tell them his real name.

"Hey, Snotlout." I called out to him. Everyone who was watching looked at me. This day is a disaster... Snotlout already thinks he's a jock.

"What?!" He asked most likely feeling powerful.

"Leave the kid alone. He didn't do anything." I said opening his locker. He looked petrified. My blank face finally turned on and I ended up staring at the kid for a bit.

"You're an idiot, Snotlout." I sighed and helped the boy up.

"Sorry about him. He's just trying to be the school idiot this year... I'm Alyssa. What's your name?"

"I'm Wayne. I've been bullied a lot in High School."

"I know how that feels." Ike grumbled.

"This bully right here, his name is Snot. He's an idiot and he runs wherever he wants." I said pointing to Snotlout.

"That's funny." I turned to Snotlout.

"I swear, if I ever catch you doing that again, I'll have you expelled. Just so you know, there is such thing as being expelled. And going to stand trial. So I suggest you watch it, Snot." I hissed at him. Ike glared at him as well. The bell rang and every single spectator quickly rushed out of the way.

"Go to class, Wayne." I said. He nodded and headed the opposite direction.

"I suggest you do the same, Snotface." I said slapping him. He was really getting on my nerves today and I already have to stick with Ike until we get him back home. Don't get me wrong, Ike's nice. But for the smartest kid in Berk, he sure asks a lot of questions.

-In the next class-

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Both Ike and I shouted.

"You're late? You've never been late before."

"It's not my fault I swear." I tried to explain. But I was too much out of breath.

"She saved a kid from being bullied by my cousin." Ike spoke for me. "My cousin shoved Wayne in a locker and Alyssa caught him."

"Did you really?" Mr. Barnes isn't the kind to ever believe a story. But when it comes to me, he'd believe anything I say. Mostly because I never lie to him.

"I'll see you two after class today."

'Oh man... We have detention...' I thought miserably.

-After class-

"Alyssa and..."

"Ike." Hiccup- GOD DANG IT!- Ike said.

"Right. Alyssa and Ike. I thank you for keeping a student safe." He gave us both medals.

"Principal Goner told me to give this to the most protective students." I smiled.

-Gonna skip the whole thing because I didn't want to bore you out... It's boring... I almost fell asleep.-

After school, we all walked out of the building.

"You slapped Snotlout?" Randy asked.

"I had to... The jerk decided to try to be a jock..."

"He has detention." Ike chirped happily.

"Why are you so happy? Isn't he your cousin?"

"Well he's the worst cousin I could ever get." Ike growled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you upset. Hey... Where are Willow and Brionna?" Astrid asked.

"Uhmm... They volunteered to help out in the library. So we might not be able to see them until later today..." I explained.

"Oh... Okay then." And thus, ended our disastrous day and hopefully, tomorrow will be better. Or else I'll throw Snotlout into the school pool.


	3. Day 2: Revenge

**ImagineMusic: You should know what happens next.**

**DragonYourTrainToHow: You should be happy after this chapter.**

Hiccup and I were just sitting in our room. He was still trying to figure out the easiest chapter of Math... It was just Geometry. Nothing hard about that. I decided to help him out before he gives himself a headache.

"Did you hit your head against a rock? This stuff is easy!" I said after we finished the last problem.

"I'm new here. Plus I came from a thousand years ago!" He practically yelled.

"KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" My great, not to mention annoying, grandparents yelled. It was only 6 p.m. but they're not all that active and don't have energy so they sleep early... I'm glad the others got to stay and suffer with me. I still kind of feel bad for Astrid. She was stuck with Snotlout. Seriously, I hear him flirting with her every morning. Because of him, I lost my breakfast appetite.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK!" I shouted back at them. That must have shut them up because for most of the evening they didn't say anything

I was way too excited for after school. During Lunch Period, Snotlout began flirting with Astrid who acted as if she were flattered. But when we left, she almost threw up.

"His comments are so stupid..." Ike muttered.

"I didn't eat anything because of him." I replied.

"I had to force the food down my throat." Astrid mumbled. It seemed though no one liked his comments because it didn't look like anyone was eating anything. After the next class was the last class of the day. Thankfully art is Ike's best subject.

"You're a better artist than I expected" I said to him.

"Well I've been drawing a lot in Berk."

"Don't say that village name here!" I hushed.

"Sorry..." He was drawing a bunch of dragons. And honestly, it was staring to come to me. Hiccup had no idea of how to draw anything else besides Berk and a dragon. Either that or he just didn't want to draw anything else. He looked homesick.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine..." His voice cracked a little bit.

"You can tell me what's wrong." I assured.

"I just want to go home... And it's been two days. I just thought we'd be able to find something that can take us all home..." This made me realize that what he said was true. We didn't even move from where we started. I looked down.

"Sorry... We'll get working on that..." I muttered. I got up from my seat.

"Alyssa?" Ms. Madison called my name.

"I'm going to the restroom. I don't feel well." I muttered covering my mouth and rushed out of the classroom. This gave her a confused face. I usually never felt sick. I stopped outside the restroom and sighed.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought. The bell rang and I rushed to Astrid's locker. Snotlout and Astrid were walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm leading you two to the pool. Where you can talk in private." I said putting a smirk on my face.

-At the school pool-

"Why are we here?"

"To do this." Astrid and I nodded at each other and threw him into the pool.

"I thought you were a protective person!"

"Not to you I'm not." I muttered. Everyone laughed at Snotlout. This was getting better. Then I walked to the school library.

"Hey, Alyssa!" Willow said in a hushed tone.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Bri asked.

"It's been two days, guys... Hiccup just got me thinking again... We haven't found anything that can get them back home."

"Isn't there another blank disc?" Willow asked.

"Not that I know of... Besides, it would probably take them somewhere else besides home." I reasoned.

"Good point. Well what do you think we should do?" Said Bri.

"I don't know everything. I'd say build a time machine but I find that a little too hard."

"Anything else?"

"I don't have any other idea... Finding another blank disc could take forever." All homework was finished but I still had a lot to do. Finding a way to get the others home is going to take a while... But I'd rather do it now than later.


	4. Day 4: At my bud's

I sighed, took off my cap, and ran a hand through my hair.

"I hate school!" I said, as me and the gang went inside Bri's house after school. I immediately got a piece of cake (it had been Bri's birthday the other day…. She is 10 now! :P) and plopped onto the couch.

"Do I hear _THAT_!" Bri yelled, plopping down right beside me. My hair was still a little moist from the water slide (It was Fun Day today) we had been on. We still had NO progress whatsoever on the whole "Get the Gang Home" thing. It has been about…. A week since the gang got here? I sighed again as I scratched Flame's neck.

I wished it was Friday, but it was only Tuesday! Luckily, I brought my 3DS to Brionna's! I pulled out my Kingdom Hearts: 3D Dream Drop Distance game. I started playing it before I lost (For the millionth time!), got mad, and let Bri play. I sat back, pulled my cap over my eyes, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, it was 6 o'clock in the afternoon!

I groaned and ran home. (I already told Bri bye)

"Gosh, I am so bored!" I yelled after watching an hour long show. (FUN FACT OF THE DAY: I get bored easily!) I turned upside-down, my head hanging off my bed, and watched T.V. After that, I read the beloved Fan Fiction! I chuckled, seeing this one I am writing.

"Isn't it ironic, how this happens and everybody thinks it's fake?" I whispered to myself. It was 10 now, so if I was going to have to go to the dreaded school, I better go to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. The reason for that is because I am running out of ideas! Look at the poll on my page!**


End file.
